


Done and Done

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Barbecue, Burgers - Freeform, Cooking, Family Fluff, First time grilling, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Ike takes his first crack at making dinner for his family.





	Done and Done

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, a job well done, even if they do say so themselves_

As far as Ike was concerned, cooking was just something some people were good at and others weren't. But after years of watching his father at the grill more days than not during the summer, he started wishing he knew even the first thing about it so _he_ could make burgers even Soren would salivate over.

"It's a guy thing," Aunt Titania said. "Men like grilling, it's cooking big hunks of meat over an open flame. It's like a conquest to them."

"It's not about being a man, I just...wanna do something nice for my family," Ike said as he fussed with the dials on the grill. Oscar had done all of the shopping, of course, he knew his ingredients better than anyone else. He'd also done all the mixing, seasoning, all Ike "had" to do was put them up on the grill.

_We've all gotta start somewhere, I guess._

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it. But remember-"

"I know, keep an eye on them, watch the timer." Ike was used to watching the timer anytime Mom made steak or meatloaf or one of her spice cakes for dessert. It was no different here.

He hoped, anyway.

So he watched and waited, only flipping the burgers twice like Oscar had told him. Occasionally he'd peek over his shoulder once in a while to see Soren and Rolf setting the table, Mist bringing out the cooler full of sodas and a big bowl of chips, Oscar with a platter of fruit, and Boyd with bowls of potato salad and coleslaw. Finally, Mother and Father with a plate of buns and everyone's favorite fixings.

The burgers smelled good, and his stomach was growling, but he forced himself to wait for the timer. _Medium-well is usually good for a first batch, and it should please everyone,_ Oscar had said. Ike preferred his rare, but he supposed he could sacrifice it just this once.

Finally, the timer went off and he lifted the lid.

They looked perfect. Not exactly like Dad's, but they were shiny with grease and the grill marks indicated they were finished. He carefully loaded the final plate, and carried it to the table where everyone waited.

"About time!" Boyd leaned back in his chair. "We're all starving over here!"

"Not really, but they look good," Mom said as she passed the plate of rolls. Everyone hurried to serve themselves, Ike included. Oscar usually waited for everyone to taste something before he ate, but Ike was hungry and couldn't help taking his first bite immediately.

It was juicy, all right, probably even juicier than Dad's if such a thing were possible. He'd used enough seasoning, and the meat was still a tiny bit pink inside. And the texture was perfect.

He looked up to see everyone's satisfied faces, and couldn't help feeling smug.

"Guess I don't have to ask how I did!"

"Ike, congratulations. You've officially earned your spot at the grill!" Dad said. Ike beamed. Definitely a job well done, even if he didn't have to say so himself. Even _Soren_ looked blissful, and Soren thought the very idea of food porn and "foodgasms" was the invention of trendy idiots.

_If this is a man thing, well...today I'm a man!_


End file.
